Sirius Black Babysitter Extraordinaire!
by Yukiko T
Summary: Wenn Sirius Black 7 Jahre lang auf Hogwarts mit Severus Snape fertig wird,dann sollte ein Wochenende auf seinen Patensohn Harry aufzupassen ein Kinderspiel sein,richtig?FALSCH!Findet heraus was wirklich passiert wenn Sirius,Klein Harry babysittet


Authors:Crimsonphoenix1 and Princess Schez

(geht auf die Profile um die Originale FF zu lesen,da ich nicht geschafft hab ihn reinzugeben)

Übersetzung: Yukiko T.

Kommentar: Die Story ist wirklich genial und total niedlich, deshalb wollte ich sie unbedingt übersetzen.Also falls sie euch genauso gefällt dann lasste es die beiden Autoren bitte wissen.Und jetzt viel Spaß!

Kapitel 1: Der raue Anfang

„ Vertraut mir!" sagte Sirius lachend ." Ich denke ich kann mich um meinen eigenen Patensohn kümmern !"

Lily sah zu James und seufzte . „ Ich weiß das du dich um ihn kümmern kannst, Sirius aber ein Wochenende ohne mein didi Baby Harry ,wird Mami verrückt machen", gurrte sie woraufhin Harry gluckste und lachte .

„ Wie schwer kann es sein übers Wochenende auf ihn aufzupassen ? Besonders da ihr zwei auf einen sehr benötigten Urlaub gehen müsst ,wenn ich das so sagen darf !" ,erwiderte Sirius.

„Sei eben vorsichtig !" ,erwiderte wiederum Lily als sie Baby Harry auf den Kopf küsste . „ Sei brav bei Onkie Sirius"

Harry antwortete darauf mit Glucksen und Sabbern.

„Da ist eine Liste mit Nummern auf der Seite des Kühlschrankes und wenn das geringste Ding schief geht ,bitte ruf mich auf der Stelle an !"

„ Komm schon Lily", sagte James , die Augen rollend und versuchte nicht zu lachen .." Lass uns gehen .Wir wollen disapparieren bevor die Sonne untergeht ,"

„Ich eile, ich eile immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden ," schnappte Lily .

James seufzte als Lily ,Harry nochmals auf den Kopf küsste und ihn dann sanft Sirius übergab.

„Habt Spaß auf eurer Reise!" rief Sirius aus .

„Oh das werden wir," versicherte ihm James als er die Koffer nahm und aus der Tür ging .

Sobald die Beiden abgereist waren , sah Sirius Baby Harry an und sagte :"Tja jetzt sind es nur noch du und ich !"

„Gluurrrg. "Baby Harry hatte auf Sirius neue Roben gespuckt .

„Ugh Ich sehe wir haben ein _langes_ Wochenende vor uns ."

Murmelnd , wie ekelhaft dieser kleine Zwischenfall nur war , brachte Sirius Klein Harry zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte ihn aufs Bett ,sodass er sein Hemd wechseln konnte .

Harry schmollte und starrte zu ihm hinauf mit bezaubernden grünen Augen .

„Okay ,okay !" sagte Sirius schnell , der sich entschied den Zauberstab zu schwingen um seine Roben zu reinigen . „Gib mir nur eine Sekunde , in Ordnung ?Bitte? Die Sachen sind brandneu ..."

Er zog sich so rasch wie möglich um und schnappte sich Harry , den er in die Küche trug , dem Baby sanft den Rücken tätschelnd .

Auf dem Weg zur Küche war Sirius völlig erschrocken , als er hörte wie Harry erneut eines von diesen „Gluurrrg"-Geräuschen machte .

„ Was schon wieder ?" ,sagte er ein wenig schmollend .Harry , der kicherte , hatte ihn erneut mit Spucke besprüht ..

„Ich weiß das du es diesmal mit Absicht getan hast ,"sagte Sirius und hob eine Augenbraue . Doch er konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln .

Sirius , der sich selbst zu den intelligenten Menschen zählte , war sich sicher , dieses Wochenende mit Babysitten würde eine Kleinigkeit werden .

Trotz allem , wie schwer war es mit einem kleinen niedlichem Baby zurechtzukommen ?

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr er seine Worte noch bereuen würde , und zwar in der Rekordbrechenden Geschwindigkeit von einer Stunde .

Es war bald Zeit Baby Harry zu füttern und Lily hatte einen Muggel Hochsessel vorbereitet um ihm beim Füttern zu helfen .

Sirius band Harry vorsichtig ein Lätzchen um und öffnete ein Glas Babyessen , dass stark nach Hundefutter roch .

Den Kopf schüttelnd , las er das Etikett :"Truthahn und Gemüse ."

Sirius rümpfte die Nase als er den Löffel zu Harrys Mund hob . „Öffne für das Hundi Futter ," sagte er süß und lächelnd .

Das tat Harry , den Geschmack offensichtlich genießend .

_Das ist einfach ,_ dachte Sirius triumphierend . _Vielleicht wird dieses Baby-Ding doch nicht so schlimm ._

Achoo!

Klein Harry hatte plötzlich geniest , und sprühte das wundervolle „ Futter" in Sirius' Gesicht.

Sirius erstarrte , sein Gesicht eigenartig verzerrt als er blinzelte und sarkastisch sagte :"Vielen Dank , Harry ."

Harry gurrte , während Essen von seinem Kinn tröpfelte .

Sirius nahm ein Handtuch vom Tisch , wischte damit Harrys Kinn und sein Gesicht ab und seufzte .Auf das Essen in seinen Händen blickend , atmete er tief und versuchte wieder das Essen zu Harrys Mund zu kriegen und er betete im Stillen das nicht noch mehr davon in seinem Gesicht kleben würde .Als der Löffel nur noch eine Handbreit von Harrys Mund entfernt war , läutete das Telefon , erschreckte Sirius und versuchte somit das ihm der Löffel aus der Hand fiel und mit einem Krach auf dem Boden landete .

„Verflucht noch mal ," , murrte er als er aufstand und der Ursache des Lärms auf den Grund ging .

Harry kicherte , dieses kleine Essenszeitmissgeschick gründlich genießend .

Das Läuten hielt immer noch an und Sirius begann sich zu sorgen , das vielleicht jemand ins Haus eingebrochen und über den Alarm gestolpert war , vor dem James ihn gewarnt hatte .

Er sah sich suchend in der Küche um und seine Augen fielen schlussendlich auf das Telefon.

_Ahhh _dachte er _. James hat mir von diesem Tefelon-Ding erzählt . _Er nahm den Hörer ab und obwohl er immer noch unsicher war ,wie es funktionierte ,schrie er :„HALLO!"

Eine weibliche Stimme rief zurück : "Sirius! Was ist los ?Es läutet bereits seit FÜNF MINUTEN!"

"I..ch...Ich ", stotterte er , unsicher wo er beginnen sollte .Glücklicherweise hörte er James' Stimme aus dem Hintergrund rufen :" Honey wir sind noch nicht mehr als zwei Stunden weg ! Ich bin mir sicher er kann das Haus nicht in die Luft gejagt haben ."

„Wirklich James !",ermahnte ihn Lily . Sirius musste ein Lachen loslassen . „Harry ,ich und das Haus sind in bester Ordnung ! Ich mittendrin ihn zu füttern als du angerufen hast ."

Als das Telefonat mit Lily vorbei war , drehte Sirius sich um und sah auf Harry , dessen Unterlippe zu zittern begann , offensichtlich war er kurz vor den Tränen stehend ." Was ist falsch ?" ,fragte er und nahm Harry aus seinem Hochsitz .Da traf einer der verfaultesten , entsetzlichsten Gerüche seine Nase , viel entsetzlicher als die Baby-Nahrung .

Er rümpfte seine Nase als ihm ein übler Gedanke in den Sinn kam als er realisierte was es war .

_Oh lieber Merlin ! _, dachte er , seine Augen leicht geweitet . _Das ist verdammt ekelhaft_ ,dachte er.


End file.
